


Too Long to Wait: Frodo's Secret

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [43]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has a secret joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Frodo's Secret

"Come on! One more time!" Ellohir cried to Aldol, an acquaintance who was the son of a guard.

Frodo stood beside the fountain under the shade of the White Tree watching the boys race back and forth over the grass.

"You're never going to beat me!" Aldol taunted Ellohir.

"I will! I came close last time. I just need one more chance."

"Your legs aren't long enough…"

"We could do it barefoot," Ellohir said, kicking off his boots.

"No way. The stones will cut our feet."

"Not for some of us," Ellohir said.

"I can still beat you," Aldol said.

A strong wave of dizziness overcame Frodo. One more race for Ellohir and his friend and then he was going to turn in for a nap. He had not been this tired in so long. It was a good sign.

The two boys tore toward him, and this time Ellohir sprinted past Aldol with a determined curl of his lip. Oh, Aldol would be in for a cruel surprise, Frodo thought delightfully. They don't call his father Aragorn Wingfoot for just any reason. And Ellohir looked so much like Aragorn right now, determined and strong. Ellohir passed Frodo a second before Aldol.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Aldol cried.

Ellohir brushed him off. "Did not! It was all fair."

"I'm afraid it was fair," Frodo said. "Now come, Ellohir, I'm not feeling well and--"

"Beat by a halfling…" Aldol kicked the ground in frustration.

"Watch your tongue," Frodo warned him. "Your father would not allow this kind of disrespect."

"I'm sorry," the boy said miserably. "I didn't mean it, Ellohir. You won fair and square."

And Frodo smiled, rubbing his barely rounded belly, thinking that today would be a good day to tell Aragorn and Ellohir the secret that he had carried for several days, that Ellohir would soon no longer be the only half-Halfling in Minas Tirith.


End file.
